Pale Moon
by Princess of the dark moon
Summary: Tres meses después de Kyoto...hay cosas que no necesitan ni principio...ni fin... y el ser un shinigami que ama...es una de ellas...Warning...Yaoi...h
1. Pale Moon

**Pale**** Moon…**

_Yami No Matsuei_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yami No Matsuei, por desgracia… o alegría quien sabe…no me pertenecen…pero por suerte este pequeño fic si…espero que les guste…es algo que salió en esas noches de nostalgia…._

_Advertencia…Este fic, Yaoi… si no gustas de las relaciones H&H no se sinceramente que haces aquí….u.uU_

_By: __Princess of the Dark Moon_

Una vez más aquella pálida luna, iluminando débilmente el firmamento, solitaria, como yo mismo, me recordaba lo que era: un monstruo, sin derecho de estar…de existir ni siquiera de esta forma después de la muerte, en que ahora lo hacía… era solo eso… un ser en medio de la nada que pretendía ser algo más…tener un poco más que ese enfermo color, justo como aquella pálida luna en medio del oscuro manto del cielo, tachonado de efímeras estrellas… me tomé firmemente del marco de la ventana entreabierta de mi habitación…era increíble pensar que desde hace más de tres meses…esta viene siendo una de mis peores costumbres…sentarme al filo de este enorme ventanal…viendo como… pasa y corre el viento de la noche, en medio del inmutable tapiz rosado que ofrecen a la vista los cerezos, iluminando de forma extraña y mística la vista… como si tuviesen luz propia, vida propia… que fuese eterna… un par de amatistas orbes, llegaron a mi mente de pronto, alejando todos aquellos pensamientos con los que atormentaba mi ser diariamente…¿Cómo era posible que su solo recuerdo me distrajera tan pronto de mi intensa tarea de auto-flagelarme con mi pasado?... y es que… a pesar de que soy un ser frío… alguien a quien le cuesta enormemente decir sus sentimientos a otras personas…no soy tan frío por dentro, incluso para alguien como yo… a quien se le ha negado toda oportunidad de ser feliz desde el nacimiento incluso, a quien se le ha maldecido, ultrajado e utilizado de la peor manera… alguien a quien describir un sentimiento como el que me provoca estar a su lado es casi inconcebible… le está permitido amar, y darse cuenta de sentimientos como este… que me agobia solo con intentar darme una oportunidad...¿Y si lo arruino? ¿Y si está solamente conmigo por lástima? ¿Por aquella promesa que me hizo hace tanto tiempo?...pero… ¿Qué significa entonces esos intensos sentimiento que percibo cuando estoy a tu lado… cuando me tocas o rozas siquiera?...suspiro de nuevo vencido por mis propias conjeturas…es cansado sentir así... pensar todo esto… incluso a veces me encuentro a mi mismo buscando la forma de salir del enredo en el que me he metido al enamorarme… al darme cuenta de que siento esto tan profundo… por alguien como él… tan inalcanzable…tan bueno…tan perfecto…el perfecto ángel de la muerte… el invencible Shinigami… mi querido Tsuzuki…a veces quiero huir… a veces preferiría haber seguido adelante, sin sed de venganza Asato… cuantas veces he pensado en abandonar todo eso… en dejarte tan egoístamente incluso después de haberte hecho prometer que nunca me dejarías…menuda estupidez la mía ¿verdad Tsuzuki?... Menuda estupidez la mía, la de comportarme como siempre… la de no poder dejar esa enorme barrera que erijo entre ambos ni siquiera un momento…pues temo de cometer otro error…temo de ser dañado de nuevo, incluso bajo el cobijo tu mirada tierna, o tu cálida sonrisa… cuanto temor puede engendrarse en el corazón de un hombre…de un niño…como siempre me dices, cuando tienes deseos de cabrearme…aunque sabes de antemano que hace tiempo que las circunstancias me obligaron a crecer y a dejar a un lado esas tonterías…como yo mismo las llamo, pero que no dejaron de ser un misterio para mí… un enigma hermoso, indescifrable para mi corazón… algo que creo no dejaré de ser nunca un niño… finalmente… un niño…¿Eso soy para ti Asato?...alguien a quien debes proteger de si mismo…alguien a quien debes ayudar a crecer…¿Solamente eso?...quisiera saber que esconde a veces tu no tan sincera sonrisa…pero es casi imposible romper esa barrera que tu mismo construyes alrededor de tus sentimientos… quizá por que no deseas que me hieran tus verdaderos sentimiento…lo que en realidad piensas de mi después de todo el dolor por el que he pasado.. oh Tsuzuki…cuan difícil es todo esto…de tratar de entenderte…cuando de hecho me es imposible entenderme a mí mismo. Suspiro de nuevo cansado, hace más de media noche que perdí la cuenta de la hora… ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto cuando pienso en ti…o en lo que me atormenta con furia noche tras noche…cuando recuerdo aquella luna de tonos carmín como la sangre, como estas marcas que maldicen mi cuerpo por siempre?...

-Tsuzuki…- susurro al viento, como si el pudiera llevar hasta tus oídos mis plegarias… que infantil soy… ahí se nota como aún me falta crecer ¿Verdad?...sonrío con ironía ante mi inocencia…

-¿Pasa algo?...- escuché el susurro de tu voz a mis espaldas… la sangre se me heló, un sentimiento de preocupación golpeó mi pecho de pronto… ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Acaso eran tus sentimientos?- Hisoka…- murmuraste de forma casi inaudible… me aterré por un momento en volver a verte… ¿Qué vería en ti…que sentiría cuando mis ojos se cruzaran con los hermosos amatistas que posees?... me armé de valor…y abandoné la visión que desde hace algunas horas había dejado de observar, cuando inundaste mis pensamientos nuevamente como cada noche.- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla…Hisoka?- preguntaste con timidez ante mi negativa de respuesta… un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, mientras los pensamientos de tu preocupación, llegaban como rayos veloces a mi mente… me giré para verte… sin quitar esa traviesa sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro…me era imposible quitarla, de cualquier manera. Un dejo de sorpresa se dibujó en tu rostro, ¿Acaso tan anormal parecía mi respuesta?...

-No es eso Tsuzuki…- dije finalmente terminando con el mutismo en que me había visto envuelto…mientras que dedicaba una sonrisa sincera para ti…solo para ti… mi Tsuzuki… advertí un ligero sonrojo en tus mejillas… cuan hermoso eres Asato…incluso ahora bajo el rayo de luz de esta enfermiza luna, que tan malos recuerdos me trae.

-¿Entonces…te sientes mal?...- negué enérgicamente con la cabeza…cuan testarudo eres Tsuzuki…¿Qué no ves que estoy bien…a que viene toda esta preocupación?...escucho tus pasos lentos, acompasados…siento un ligero nerviosismo, que no es precisamente mio… o ¿Quizá si?... a veces es difícil separar tus emociones de las mías… por que en ocasiones creo que fueran las mismas… siento tu suave contacto sobre mi frente… cierro los ojos instintivamente… disfrutando de tu aroma que ahora como intruso invade todo el poco espacio que nos separa…-¿Estas seguro?...parece que no tienes fiebre…pero…es tarde Hisoka…deberías estar descansando…- sentencias autoritariamente al final…pareciera que conmigo te vuelves tan rudo… abro los ojos de pronto… y sonrío de medio lado… retiras tu mano de mi frente… tus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas…¿Qué es esto que siento?...¿es mí sentir o el tuyo?… creo que es el de ambos mezclándose…este nerviosismo y tranquilidad que inquietan y apaciguan mi corazón al mismo tiempo.

-Solo miraba el paisaje…- te respondo, volviendo la vista al mismo, tratando de ser un poco menos frío sin lograrlo del todo ¡Maldición…! Si tan solo pudiera gritarte lo que siento… suspiro…

-No te creo…- dices finalmente, con seriedad mientras te incas a un lado mío y colocas mi rostro entre tus manos…ahora son mis mejillas las que se incendian ante tu simple contacto- ¿Qué te pasa Hisoka?, me preocupas…- dices con ternura…esa ternura a la que no me puedo enfrentar… ¿Cómo enfrentarte si eres lo que más amo…? Aunque estemos dentro de algo no permitido… una solitaria lágrima corre por estos ojos color esmeralda, quebrándolos de pronto… ¿Cómo explicarte lo que hago noche tras noche, si tengo tanto miedo de que descubras mis emociones…de que me odies… me rechaces como tantos otros?... trato de volver la mirada al paisaje…pero no me lo permites… solo me dejas que me pierda en esos hermosos amatistas que tienes… ¿Por qué me torturas mostrándome aquello que anhelo y que sabes no puedo tener?... otra lágrima logra romper el cristal esmeralda de mis ojos…otra más sigue su mismo camino…¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar?...-Hisoka…-susurras de nuevo por sobre mi rostro… ¿Qué tienes que haces que saque todo… todo excepto esto que me carcome el alma?... me miras con ternura, nuevamente, mientras tratas inútilmente de limpiar mis lágrimas de consolar mi llanto… me siento tan inútil ante ti…tan débil…tan frágil… no me gusta que me veas así se supone que yo debo ayudarte a salir de esa oscuridad en la que estas sumergido…se supone que yo….interrumpes de nuevo mis pensamiento…-Hisoka… ¿Qué tienes?...¿Por que estas despierto a estas horas?...- me vuelves de nuevo a la realidad lejos del autismo en el que me sumergen mis propios pensamiento… tu ternura me calcina el alma… me llena de dolor, esa preocupación que se clava en mi pecho con cada sentimiento que desborda tu alma.

-Solo miraba el paisaje Tsuzuki…- te insisto sin fuerza…tratando de convencerme que hago solo eso… de que solo eso ocupa mi mente cuando me siento noche tras noche en ese ventanal a pensar en mi pasado… y en mi presente que eres tu….

-Hisoka…- susurras de nuevo… mirando atentamente como mis sonrojadas mejillas y mi cristalizada mirada te gritan lo que tanto tiempo he querido confesarte…a ti solamente a ti…. Trato de evitar tu mirada… pero…algo me lo impide… ¿Cómo huir de lo que uno más ama, de lo que yo más anhelo?... me sueltas de pronto…permitiendo que me ponga de pie… tratando de huir del lugar… pero…no me lo permites…

-¿Qué te pasa Tsuzuki?...- pregunto como no queriendo saber la respuesta…casi en un suspiro…miró tus amatistas que tanto amo… y esa pequeña distancia que parece acortarse con tu acercamiento… ¿Pero que estas haciendo?- Tsu…- no logró llamarte nuevamente… siento tu aliento tan cerca de mí… tus labios casi rozando los míos… en una caricia casi etérea… terminas con la distancia entre nuestros rostros… comenzando a rozar mis labios con los tuyos…a acariciarlos dulcemente…como temiendo, que me aleje, que me arrepienta al instante… un cúmulo de emociones me inundan… amor…pasión…nerviosismo…temor…tranquilidad…son tantos que no logro describirles… siento que las piernas me fallan…me falta fuerza Tsuzuki…y como si fueses tú el que lee los pensamientos…pasas tu brazo fuerte por mi cintura…y yo solo atino a buscar tu cuello…para abrazarlo tímidamente…definitivamente…soy tan solo un niño…. Ese beso, va ganando fuerza…pronto…siento como el aire comienza a faltarme…aquella danza de labios acariciándose mutuamente…que parece no querer cesar jamás…termina…dejándonos a ambos…agitados…abrazados…como queriendo fundirnos… ¿Acaso es posible que sientas lo mismo que yo?... un rubor notorio decora mi rostro…siento que la cara me arde… ¿Cómo es que esto que tantas veces soñé, sea incluso más hermoso?... no me lo creo… Tsuzuki…no me lo creo… siento ligeras caricias de tus manos tan perfectas, en mi espalda… ahora si…creo que me he quedado dormido mientras estaba en el ventanal y que he caído al vacío…esto debe ser el paraíso… me miras entre divertido, y apenado… ¿Qué es eso que veo en tus ojos?…... acaso es el reflejo del deseo….¿Lo es Tsuzuki?...

-¿Qué es lo que….- solo atino a preguntar…antes de que me silencies posando tus dedos en mis labios….callo casi al instante….

-Ahora si… dime… ¿Qué tienes Hisoka?... ¿en que estabas pensado mirando ese paisaje?...- me sonrojo nuevamente…como es que tienes el don de conocer casi todos mis pensamientos Asato… ¿Quién te concedió ese poder? …por que si fue el jefe soy capaz de ir a reclamarle

-Solo pensaba en el pasado…- escucho un suspiro de resignación de tu parte… un poco de decepción llega a mí como un golpe de aire frío…-…y en…ti…-susurro casi para que no me escuches…pero se…estoy seguro que lo has hecho…como no hacerlo si siento que tu corazón se acelera de pronto….y como la alegría se cuela en tu corazón antes apacible…ahora que no cabe en si mismo…sonrío para mi mismo…¿Cómo no amarte Asato?...

-¿En mi?...-preguntas inocentemente…matándome… ¡¿Cómo preguntas eso Tsuzuki…si acabas de besarme?!, sonríes casi adivinando mis pensamiento…viendo el enojo en mis esmeraldas que centellean fuego hacía tus amatistas…esos que tanto amo…

-BAKA…- te digo finalmente soltándome de tu agarre….aunque en realidad no quiero hacerlo…siento un poco de dolor ante mi reacción…pero que torpe soy….solo que no se como ser… te vuelvo a ver… mientras veo tus amatistas cubiertos por un manto de tristeza….

-Perdona…Hisoka…- dices bajito…- solo estaba preocupado por ti…porque…- me haces sentir terriblemente culpable…baka…¿Por qué nos hacemos sentir así tan innecesariamente…?...por que es innecesario ¿verdad Tsuzuki?, me acerco a ti nuevamente, evitando que termines de hablar… y tomándote por sorpresa…te beso…solo que ahora ese contacto se vuelve más demandante… tu lengua y la mía comienzan una incesable danza por entrar en la cavidad del otro, escucho un gemido que se ahoga en el beso…¿He sido yo o has sido tú?...¿Que mas da si ambos sentimos lo mismo…no es así?... la falta de oxígeno se hace insoportable… y tenemos que separarnos…nuevamente…formamos un abrazo, cálido….esta vez no salgo huyendo…

-Perdóname…Tsuzuki…-digo como no queriendo…herirte más con mis palabras o la falta de ella…- a veces soy muy torpe… disculpa…por preocuparte…. Yo en realidad…te…- me sonríes calidamente…evitando que termine…¿Cómo puedes ejercer ese dominio en mí Tsuzuki…Como?...

-Shh…es hora de dormir…pequeño…mañana será un nuevo día…- te miro confuso….¿pero a que viene todo esto?….

-Tsuzuki…- te miro con seriedad…-…yo…te amo…- digo finalmente….tratando de estar calmado…siento como sube el color a mi rostro…finalmente te lo he dicho… ¿Cómo reaccionaras a esto?...se que no puede ser malo…después de todo… me has besado… o he soñado todo….me miras sonriendo… ¿Es acaso que nunca te cansas de hacerlo?

-Yo también te amo Hisoka…- te miro sorprendido… ¿Acaso he escuchado bien? ¿Mi ángel de la muerte me ama?...acaso estoy soñando…- y es en serio… no estas soñando…-dices adivinando mi pensamiento…sigo sorprendiéndome de esa curiosa capacidad tuya de saber lo que siento….

-Tsuzuki…-te llamo apenado…mientras observo como acercas una silla a mi cama….- ¿piensas pasar la noche aquí?...- pregunto alarmado…sabes como me molestan estas cosas…

-Vamos…es hora de dormir…y viendo lo inquieto que estas no puedo dejarte solo….anda…descansa…- me dices sonriente… como amo esa sonrisa en la que esos amatistas destellan felicidad…

-Pero…es cansado…-digo casi sin poder articular palabra armándome de valor para poder continuar, me miras sin poder entender…-…te vas a cansar…en esa silla…- te digo finalmente…mientras me acurruco en la mitad de mi cama… haciendo a un lado las sábanas…abriéndote espacio suficiente para que te quedes a mi lado… me miras sorprendido…y dudas un poco….

-¿Estas seguro?...-preguntas con un hilo de voz temiendo una negativa de último momento….ante tu pregunta sonrío….

-Claro que estoy seguro…se quien está a mi lado Tsuzuki…- te respondo con una sonrisa que te saca de tus pensamientos, que decido alejar de mi mente….por alguna razón…no quiero que te sientas intimidado por mi don, o mi simple presencia. Tú simplemente sonríes de nuevo hacia mí… y te acomodas buscando no incomodarme quedando ambos de espaldas…. Buscando evitar el contacto entre nosotros… ¿Por qué te comportas así, si antes me has besado?...no alcanzo a comprenderte….pero…algo me dice que tienes miedo de que te aleje… de hacer algún movimiento inadecuado a mi lado… que me traiga esos dolorosos recuerdos del pasado…de Muraki… siento como pasas tu brazo por mi cintura abrazándome…me tenso un momento… sabes que me es difícil acostumbrarme a esto…al hecho de simplemente sentir amor… lo sabes Tsuzuki…entonces por que lo vuelves tan difícil…me vuelvo con dificultad hacía ti…para verte de frente…y… me sorprendo…estas profundamente dormido…esbozo una amplia sonrisa…¿Cómo puedes ser tan tierno?...es imposible imaginar para alguien que no te conoce como lo hacemos los que estamos a tu lado, que ese mismo Shinigami, al que todos siguen, y temen… sea una persona tan llena de sorpresas como tu…me acerco a tu rostro…mientras te escucho hablar entre sueños….

-"Hisoka….Te amo…"- sonrío de nuevo yo también te amo… te amo con toda mi alma…con todo lo que por ti he llegado a ser…mi querido Shinigami… te abrazo cuidando no despertarte…después de todo…te ves tan dulce así descansando a mi lado… abrazándome en ese gesto protector que solo tu sabes hacer…como amo cada parte de ti…me acerco a tus labios….y los beso dulcemente… mientras una solitaria lágrima sale de mis ojos…¿Por qué me es tan difícil darte a entender mis sentimiento? ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo, sin temer cometer otro error?... abro mis ojos lentamente… y me doy cuenta que te he despertado….disculpame…de nuevo…de nuevo…más lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos…¿Por qué demonios no puedo ser más fuerte para ti?...

-Hisoka… ¿Qué te ocurre?...- dices con dulzura mientras enjuagas mis lágrimas…no quiero verte a los ojos…pero tú me lo impides…nuevamente…nuevamente me obligas a perderme en esos amatistas tuyos… te das cuenta de cómo me tienes, abrazado fuertemente por la cintura… creo que piensas que eso es lo que me ha molestado, por que te alejas de mí… como temiendo que no quiera volverte a ver…si que eres Baka…- disculpa…- niego con un gesto… ¿sabes?...eso no me molesta ni nunca lo hará…. Veo la confusión en tu rostro….tomo un poco de aire…tengo que hablarte con la verdad…. Si no… si no…no quiero hacerte más daño….

-No… Tsuzuki… ¡no me molestas…!- te grito, mientras me abrazo con fuerza a ti….sorprendiéndote… y sorprendiéndome, al percibir tu embriagante aroma, tan cerca de mí…. Ya no quiero estar alejado de ti por más tiempo… se que tu sabes lo que siento…porque tu felicidad se cuela en mi corazón confundiendo mis sentimientos con los tuyos… quisiera poder decírtelo…decirte "quiero estar a tu lado siempre…"…como quisiera….pero cuando lo intento… no logro articular palabra….tu simplemente sonríes…a veces me gustaría saber que es lo que esconde esa máscara de felicidad… ¿o acaso ese es tu verdadero rostro ahora a mi lado?... escondo mi rostro en tu pecho…no quiero que veas el sonrojo que provocas con esa sonrisa… Siento tu mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello con suavidad… escucho tu risa armoniosa… llena de una alegría, paz, tranquilidad…que se alberga en mi alma…haciéndome sentir igual… siento como me mueves… me recuestas sobre ti, suavemente, siento como si todo fuera un sueño Tsuzuki…un hermoso sueño, del que no soy merecedor…del que merezco despertar…me sujeto a ti con fuerza…mientras siento tranquilas y pausadas caricias sobre mi espalda…que logran calmar mis temores al instante…suspiro aliviado…¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si no te tuviese a mi lado?...Probablemente…nada bueno…

-Será mejor que descanses Hisoka…- me susurras, acercándome a tu rostro…siento como mi rostro comienza de nuevo a arder, como respuesta instintiva ante tu simple cercanía…. Me abrazo fuertemente a ti… y suelto un suspiro aliviado…al fin… al fin puedo estar contigo… siento que tus caricias me tranquilizan…Tsuzuki…quiero decirte…quiero que sepas…todo esto que siento…pero….pero….una tranquilidad me llena de pronto…siento como la mirada desenfoca…solo veo un par de marcas amatistas…en donde sé que deben estar tus ojos observándome…y me sumerjo en un sueño profundo…donde alcanzo a percibir…esa voz…tu voz…que tanto amo…..-Buenas noches…Hisoka….

Afuera… una pálida luna, presencia todo lo acontecido, dentro de cuatro paredes…que simplemente son vívidos testigos…de un evento tan sublime…ni un principio…ni un final…porque … en realidad…las cosas que les rodean…las cosas del mundo… de los vivos… o de aquellos que ya no caminan en la faz de la tierra… no poseen ni un principio, ni un final…son eternas… como eterno, es el sentimiento más puro que un ser… que un alma, puede sentir por otra: El amor….


	2. New Sunrise

**Pale Moon**

_Yami No Matsuei_

_**Disclaimer:**__ ¿Tsuzuki le pertenece a Hisoka o Hisoka a Tsuzuki?_

_En cuanto al buen Muraki (que solo es mencionado acá miles de veces pero nunca aparece) no sé a quien le pertenece (Seguro nadie lo quiere al amigo…al menos si la serie fuera mía su presencia ya hubiera provocado muchos lemmons entre Hisokita & Tsuzuki-kun). Pero lo que sí sé y ustedes intuyen es que ninguno de los personajes de Yami No Matsuei me pertenecen…-.-… lástima para mi… porque de otra forma sería millonaria… lástima para ustedes pues de seguro se hubieran visto situaciones más "profundas" en la serie. Ni modo así es la vida gente. Lo que si me pertenece es esta historia que el día de hoy llega a su final._

_**Advertencia: **_

** Este fanfiction es de temática Yaoi o Slash, si no gustas de las relaciones H&H no entiendo sinceramente que haces aquí. Además advierto, va un ligero limme, el primero que escribo bien de éste género, una disculpa de antemano si no resulta muy bueno**

Notas previas de la autora: Como bien saben, para este fic, lo que se encuentra en letra cursiva es parte de la narración, la letra sin ningún efecto son pensamientos de Hisoka o diálogos entre él y el dulce Tsuzuki_._

By: Princess of the Dark Moon (2007-2013)

* * *

**New ****Sunrise**

_Un etéreo rayo de luz, se cuela entre esos ventanales entre abiertos, mientras aquellas cortinas transparentes se mueven ligeramente dando paso al suave rocío matutino. Pareciera que nada puede perturbar la tranquilidad, la paz que inunda la habitación plenamente. Como si el ambiente demostrara lo que debajo de aquellas sábanas de blancas seda, nacía y se fortalecía convirtiéndose en un lazo invencible con cada segundo que pasaba, siendo cada vez más real. Como si el lazo rojo del destino se clavara más allá de sus formas corpóreas._

_Un par de esmeraldas se abrieron lentamente, dando paso a un ligero y casi imperceptible suspiro, por primera vez en su vida había descansado sin ningún tipo de pesadilla, sin ningún temor de aquellos que lo hacían levantarse más de una vez durante la tortuosa noche, no sabía explicarse el motivo, la razón de la aparente tranquilidad y la calidez que embargaba su corazón en ese momento.__ Y entonces recordó lo que había vivido la noche anterior. Notó ese fuerte abrazo sobre su espalda, aquella cálida respiración sobre su cabeza, ese acompasado ritmo de retumbos, que no pertenecía precisamente al latir de su corazón._

Giro mi mirada hacia arriba y ahí estas, tranquilo, descansando, como si el mundo no cambiara, siguiera el curso de cuando lo dejaste, pareces una hoja en blanco cuando duermes. Se van todas las preocupaciones, la inocencia que perdimos parece querer retornar a nosotros, una ligera sonrisa sale de mis labios involuntariamente. Casi puedo adivinar como una imperceptible sonrisa se dibuja sobre tus suaves labios. Siento tu abrazo fuerte, como siempre sobreprotector, que parece ejercer una barrera entre nosotros y el mundo de afuera que puede hacernos tanto daño, aunque no queramos que nos duela, siempre nos hiere inevitablemente. Pero no quiero pensar en ello ahora, no hoy, que al menos para mí es tan especial.

… Siento tu palpitar, y como se vuelve uno con el mío, ¡Oh Tsuzuki!, si tan solo pudiera permanecer toda esta eternidad, a la que nos han atado, de esta forma, sin tener que enfrentarme cara a cara a los fantasmas de mi pasado y sin que tú te vieras en la necesidad de recordar los sucesos de esa desdichada vida en la que tantas veces trataste de llegar a la muerte y no fuiste capaz. Si tan solo supiera cómo lograr permanecer así para siempre. Tendría el coraje de afrontar lo que fuera con tal de estar ahí contigo, en ese interminable lecho, que se vuelve el refugio de todos mis temores.

Coloco una mano sobre tu pecho desnudo, se siente tan bien tu calor. Eres simplemente aquello que jamás creí encontrar, aquello que no esperaba, y que me negué plenamente, cuando estaba cegado por la rabia, por el coraje de ser un simple objeto de un destino que no entendía, por la sed de venganza contra aquél que me había arrebatado todo, sin darme cuenta que al final, quien se había arrebatado todo era yo mismo. Cuando me dí por vencido en aquellos joviales años, por la marca de mi joven desgracia. Muraki, me había quitado bastante, pero eso no era mucho…comparado con lo que yo mismo me había negado.

Siento como nuevamente mis ojos se van rompiendo en miles de cristales lentamente, no quiero llorar, pues se que volveré a preocuparte. Y ahora se, como lo supe desde el principio, sin que en realidad me diera cuenta, desde el momento en que apareciste en mi vida, que lo único que deseo es ver tu sonrisa… esa que me cautiva, que me sonroja suavemente… ese único y maravilloso gesto que me ha traído a la vida incluso después de la muerte, en medio de un valle de cerezos que nunca perecen, donde no llega la muerte, ni tampoco prevalece la vida, donde todo pareciera una ilusión…pero … es tan real como este vuelco que siento en mi pecho cada vez que te veo.

Siento que te mueves suavemente en mi lecho, que hoy descubro comparto dichoso contigo, por esos mismos azahares del destino, que me hacen parte de su juego favorito, incluso en este sitio más allá de la muerte. Hemos atravesado por tanto, que éstos tranquilos momentos me parecen un verdadero ensueño sacado de la mejor novela. No puedo decirte lo que siento, así que como siempre simplemente dejo que lo veas a través de mi cuerpo, con esa tierna mirada amatista que simplemente me quita el aliento.

-Buenos días- escucho que susurras en mi oído, no sé en qué momento te despertado, me había perdido como siempre en el hilo de mis propios pensamientos, y me has tomado por sorpresa. Con ligereza te abrazas sutilmente de mi cintura. Descubro con un ligero sonrojo que mi cuerpo extrañaba tu suave tacto desde anoche.

Sé –y tú lo sabes, por eso eres cauteloso- que aún se me hace difícil estar a tu lado abiertamente. Sé que me has tenido paciencia, pero los días desde aquella noche que me descubriste mirando hacia afuera en aquella ventana se han vuelto meses, que a su vez se han vuelto años, y ayer, justo anoche pude finalmente estar contigo, como siempre había querido, como jamás había logrado estar a causa de ésta horrible maldición. Tal vez no fue la situación soñada por ambos, pero al menos para mí fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. ¿Cómo decirte esto que me desborda? No me creo capaz de hacerlo.

Decirte que, efectivamente toda la desgracia, de la que fui víctima desde pequeño, ha traído un hermoso regalo que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Por eso solo puedo estar agradecido, si no hubiese pasado por todo aquello, si no hubieras vivido tanto tiempo... sin poder desaparecer, quizá nuestros caminos que estaban destinados a encontrarse, nunca se hubiesen anudado. Pero ese no es el caso. Al final estás conmigo, y yo finalmente... finalmente, puedo estar contigo.

-Buenos días, Asato.- Te digo en un intento de ser lo suficiente maduro como para hablarte por tu primer nombre. Fracaso y me sonrojo monumentalmente. ¿Ha sido un beso lo que he sentido en mi espalda? Me estremezco, pero no huyo, ya ha sido suficiente tiempo para huir. Es tiempo de seguir, sin aterrarme de sentirme deseado, amado.

-¿Éstas bien... Hisoka?.- Me preguntas, te siento dubativo. ¿Porqué habría de estar mal? Si esto, aunque en ocasiones mi inconsciente me haga malas jugadas, es lo que en definitiva siempre he estado esperando. Haber sido uno contigo, poder demostrarte de alguna forma, con más que palabras, todo aquello que al final he sentido por ti. Me giro para enfrentarte y te sonrío con un gesto dulce. Siento como algo cálido se ha estacionado en mi pecho ante tu preocupación.

-Nunca he estado mejor. - me estiro para besarte con ternura, aunque mi cuerpo tiembla ante el roce del tuyo. Trato de hacerlo justo como tú lo has hecho tantas veces, por lo que no sé si lo he hecho bien. Te tomo por sorpresa, al parecer no has esperado este gesto de mí. Termino riendo como un chiquillo. No te imaginas que cara de confusión has hecho. Tus gestos siempre son simplemente invaluables.

Te sonríes conmigo mientras me acomodas de frente a tu regazo. Me recuesto en tu pecho tranquilo. La risa que me invadía se calma, mi respiración se acompasa a la tuya.

Hoy me pregunto cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin tenerte cerca. Resistiendo a la tranquilidad que me brindaba tu cercanía, y a tu amor. Sí, me pregunto y la única respuesta que sale de mis labios es mi terquedad. Es que he sido tan terco, por temor, por los fantasmas del pasado que no permitía que me abandonaran. Que siempre me mantuvieron atado a esa luna roja sobre el firmamento. Ya no quiero ser así. Al menos no ahora que conozco lo que es ser plenamente tuyo, sin que algún velo del pasado manche lo que somos ahora.

-¿Seguro estás bien Hisoka?- Insistes, con aquél semblante extrañado ante mis acciones. Vuelvo a sonreír. ¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho el día de hoy? Demasiadas para ser contadas, por que cuando me encuentro a tu lado me doy cuenta que sonreír se vuelve un acto natural en mí.

-Hoy es la mejor mañana que he tenido en mi vida, y después de ella Asato. ¿No puedes simplemente aceptarlo y disfrutar como yo estoy haciéndolo?- te reprocho y un sonrojo casi imperceptible se marca en tu rostro, justo en tus mejillas. Hacía mucho que no te veía de aquella forma.

- No es eso Hisoka, pero… ¿Me llamarás por mi nombre todos los días?- dices con una sonrisa boba colgando de tus labios, mientras me abrazas con más fuerza y depositas un beso en mi cabeza. Me sonrojo al sentir tu esencia invadiendo el poco espacio que nos separaba. ¡Pero qué diablos contigo Asato! (pienso para mis adentros) – porque si lo haces,-continuas tu monólogo sin notar mi molestia- seré incapaz de controlarme y dejarte ir.- Me dices al tiempo que depositas un beso en mis labios entreabiertos a punto de reclamarte. Siento tus labios rozando los míos, firmes pero exigentes y haces que pierda el hilo de la respuesta sarcástica que estaba preparando para tus comentarios.

Como si estuviera a la deriva me dejo llevar por la corriente. Paso mis brazos detrás de tu nuca, acaricio tu cabello, y aprieto mi cuerpo más al tuyo, eliminando el espacio entre nosotros, casi fundiéndome contigo en el abrazo, en los besos. El amor me lleva a sentirte cerca, a notar como tu cuerpo reacciona al contacto del mío. Piel sobre piel los cuerpos se vuelven a encender. Y yo estoy listo para tenerte de nuevo en mí.

Me quedo al pendiente de tus ojos cuando nos separamos buscando el oxígeno que nos falta. Es como perderse en el cosmos, cuando miro esos hermosos orbes amatistas, cuyo brillo resplandecen en forma especial al mirarme. Sonrío nuevamente, al darme cuenta que estás como pidiendo en silencio mi permiso para continuar. Muchas cosas serán complicadas a partir de éste momento, porque siempre estará la sombra del pasado. Pero ya lo he decidido. El pasado ya no serán las cadenas que me amarren a la infelicidad. Ya no. Solo será el camino que debí seguir para encontrar mi verdadera razón de ser, y esa eres tú.

Seguro mi sonrojo es notorio, no puedo ocultar que este tipo de cosas me siguen costando trabajo expresar; pero como respuesta a esa silenciosa solicitud de permiso, me abrazo más a tu pecho, deposito un beso en la naciente de tu cuello. Quiero darte a entender que puedes continuar, justo como anoche, mi cuerpo aunque no está del todo recuperado, puede resistir un poco más si se trata de ti. Termino subiendo por la curva de tu cuello y llego a tu prominente barbilla, deposito un beso ahí y terminas por arrancarme la respiración de sorpresa cuando eres tú el que me besa inmediatamente, con esa urgencia que se tiene cuando un buen sueño nos inunda y no queremos despertar de él.

Porque eso es lo que estamos viviendo ahora.

Un maravilloso sueño.

Siento tus caricias dejando un ardiente rastro a su paso por la piel aún sensible, por tu tacto de anoche.

Pero todo lo que puedo hacer es decir tu nombre. Con ese timbre particular, que espero te haga entender, cuánto te anhelo, cuanto te he amado siempre.

Tu solo suspiras, parece que te has quedado –milagrosamente- sin palabras. Tras tu último jadeo cuando acaricio aquella palpitante área, susurras mi nombre.

-Hisoka…

Y es todo lo que necesito para saberme pleno. Ya no hay lunas rojas que hagan daño. Solo somos tú y yo, meciéndonos en el infinito.


End file.
